


An Understanding

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Early Work, F/M, Prison (Walking Dead), Rick Grimes/Michonne Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare





	1. Chapter 1

Title: **An Understanding**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 10-11-15, Updated: 10-18-15  
Chapters: 11, Words: 15,938

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

The night was cool, clear and dark. It was well after midnight and nobody was up but the two of them. They often ended up on watch together, it was just known that they could spend a great deal of time together without conflict. They went on runs, did odd jobs around the prison, shared things, it just went without saying now. There was an understanding, that nobody fully understood.

There had been a long period of silence and Carol was starting to feel drowsy.

She folded her arms to rest her head on the desk trying not to fall asleep.

They had probably shared every inane conversation under the sun already in the woods, hiding in houses, waiting it out in every type of building.

Up in the tower was about the same, she looked over to see if he appeared up for a chat. He was sat on a chair leaning his back against the wall with his arms folded and his head down. His eyes were open but he looked bored and/or tired.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Pffft! Nothing."

"OK."

He obviously wasn't up for chit chat. She smiled and got up to dig in the desk for a book to stay awake.

She found something that looked vaguely interesting and lay on the couch to read.

She got into the second page, not yet caring where it was going.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just wondering where I'll be in five years if I make it."

"If you make it?"

She was laying with her head on the arm of the couch and looked over her book at him.

"I might not make it."

He looked ticked off by this and got up to go have a smoke outside.

Most of the time they were very easy around each other but in just the past few weeks he had become a little testy. She didn't think acknowledging that she might not make it was a big deal, it was pretty clear any one of them could be next. She went back to her book hoping he'd be over it when he came back in.

When he opened the door she looked up and smiled to test the waters. He didn't smile back and she groaned inside. _Here we go._

"Are you mad?"

"No, I just don't wanna hear you giving up," he said, sitting back against the wall and not looking at her.

"I'm not giving up I just don't want to live in denial."

She wished she could get closer to him but he had a wall up lately. She wished she could walk across the floor and touch him but he didn't seem to want it.

"I'm so tired, I need to move around."

She got up and stretched her arms over her head and shook her hands a few times.

"Sleep for a bit if ya want, I'll keep watch."

She smiled and nodded. "Just a bit though."

"Yeah."

Carol took off her jacket and lay on the couch wrapping the jacket over her shoulders. Daryl was pretty good about letting her sleep and she'd return the favour when he was tired. She liked to watch him sleep, he pulled faces and made noises sometimes. Once she had let him rest for most of the night when he was wrecked from a long day and she could swear he had been dreaming of sex.

She remembered clearly the soft moaning and the way his face grimaced. He moved around on the couch and she had watched intently from the other side of the room, trying not to get aroused by it.

He was her friend and she had seen no reason the tread further despite trying in the past.

She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew he was nudging her and she could clearly see it was early daylight.

"Daryl, you could have woken me up."

"I tried but you kinda growled at me so I let ya sleep."

"Stop it. Did I really?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

At least he seemed to be in a better mood now. She got up and stretched again feeling revitalized.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said, gathering his things and heading for the door.

She couldn't rest when she got back to her cell, he had let her sleep so long she didn't need it now. He was out like a light in the cell next to hers, she recognized the sound of him sleeping.

##################

Late afternoon came and the sun got hot, it woke Daryl up leaving him feeling thirsty and uncomfortable. He got up in search of water and saw that Carol had finally conked out, they had watch together all week. If she didn't sleep now she'd be sleeping all night again and he'd missed her company last night. He closed the curtain of her cell to keep the sun out and continued on to find water and food.

After eating and drinking so much water his stomach was swishing he found Rick outside digging garden plots and joined in to help out.

"Hey," Rick said, nodding at him as he started digging.

"Hey."

"Carol sleeping?"

Everyone asked him if they wanted to know something about Carol, he stopped wondering why cause he always had the answers they wanted.

"Yeah, she was tired last night."

"Does she need a night off? I can fill in."

"She's OK. I let her sleep if she's tired anyway."

Rick found it sweet but decided not to comment. Everyone knew they were close but also that you just didn't bring it up.

Michonne appeared out of nowhere and motioned Rick over. Daryl thought nothing of it for a while and kept digging but after a few minutes wondered what it was about so he looked up. Sure enough Michonne was touching his fingers discreetly with hers as if nobody could see it.

Rick walked over and went back to digging attempting to be nonchalant.

"How long has that been going on?" Daryl asked.

Rick knew Daryl well enough to know the jig was up.

"It just happened but I don't know how to tell Carl yet."

"You may want to be more subtle cause it's pretty obvious."

Daryl went back to digging, relationship talk really wasn't his favourite thing in the world.

"I know," Rick began, "we would have been smarter and slower about it but it gets to a point you can't hold it in anymore, you know?"

"I guess."

"You never seem concerned about women, Daryl."

"Cause I ain't. It's not that kind of world anymore."

"You're probably right about that. So you don't have needs?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and made a crude gesture with his right hand.

"Nothin' I can't handle."

"Still nice for someone else to handle it sometimes."

"Nah, you get too close to someone and then you just lose 'em...sorry."

It was almost impossible not to step on someone's toes in this world anymore. He felt like an ass saying that to Rick after losing Lori.

The truth was he just didn't want to get too close to Carol. He'd had dreams of her in danger, being killed or getting lost and it always fucked him up for days.

He be useless to protect anyone if he let his guard down around her. She'd been so close to pulling him in a few times but he was still fighting it.

Love just put you and the person you love in danger in this world, he could keep her safe a lot better at arms length.

_**Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think, if you want to:)** _

_**There will be more to this, obviously. lol** _

_**Magenta xoxo** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Carol unrolled the window of the truck as they drove, the wind blew through her short hair and it felt great. This was apocalypse air conditioning. Carol, Glenn, Sasha and Tyresse were on a simple run that would have them out of the prison for a few precious hours. She sat in the passenger seat next to Glenn and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

When they got to the town they had been to before Glenn stepped up as leader and gave them all instructions on where to go and what they needed most.

Carol and Tyresse were assigned to check out a medical office.

"There's an attic in there but we didn't have time to check it last time," Glenn said, pointing to the building he meant, "You could lift her up to check it out, right?"

"No problem," Tyresse said, flexing his muscles as a joke. He smiled widely and then got walking toward the building with her. She liked Tyresse, he had a kind heart and was willing to help anyone. The back door was boarded to keep walkers out after they had been in last time and it took them a while to get in. The building was empty and musty, and as Glenn had told them all the useful stuff had been taken but the attic was still a mystery. Up on the second floor they found the trapdoor and they dragged a desk over to get closer. Even with the desk they were still a good few feet short and she'd need a boost.

"Get on my shoulders and then use my hammer cause it's probably nailed shut."

She wondered how injured they'd get trying this, not to mention that she'd be very high in the air.

"I'm kind scared of heights," she admitted, before they got moving with the plan.

"The desk is stable and a won't let you fall, I promise. You can boost me if you like?"

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"OK, let's try this before I lose my nerve."

Tyresse ducked down and turned to look back at her.

"Just get on my shoulders, it's OK."

"You sure you can lift me?"

"You're joking right? Come on."

He was still smiling and she sighed placing her hands on his head and wrapping her legs over his shoulders. He grabbed her upper thighs with his huge hands and she felt pretty stable as he rose up and she got closer to the door.

"Don't look down," he warned.

"Oh shit!" she shrieked, grabbing a hold of his head tight with both hands.

"I said don't look. I got you, seriously. You're good."

She took a deep breath and he handed her the hammer. She tapped at it and to their amazement it was open. She handed him the hammer back.

"Now what?"

"Can you reach the door frame? Can you pull yourself up?"

"Uh..."

She stretched up and got a hold of the door frame with both hands but couldn't quiet pull herself up.

"Lemme try this," Tyresse said.

He squeezed his hands under her thighs resting on his shoulders and held tight. She made a worried sound and started breathing fast. He lifted her off his shoulders with just his hands under her upper thighs.

"Jesus, you're strong! Don't drop me!"

"I got you."

She was almost there and he had pushed her up as high as he could. He was only holding her up with his arm strength, it was very impressive. She climbed into the attic and then he tossed her a flashlight.

"Wow!" she said, shining the light around.

"What's up there?"

"What's not up here is more like it!"

She passed down boxes of bandages, syringes, random medical instruments and crutches it just didn't stop. She was up in the attic for over an hour handing things down to him before it was empty.

"We can go through it and see what's useful," she said, ready to get on solid ground.

"Good haul!" Tyresse exclaimed, "Just slide down and I'll grab you, OK?"

She lay on her belly and crept her feet and then legs down through the square on the attic floor. She made an apprehensive whining sound and then felt his hand on her ankle.

"You're good, Carol, I got you."

She continued down slowly and his hand was trying to get a grip on her thigh when she slipped. She screamed and before she knew it Tyresse had stopped her falling by supporting her bum and one leg.

"I have you now, let go!"

She let her hands release the door frame and he caught her in his arms. She felt a little faint and he set her down onto the desktop.

"I'm really sorry about that, I just grabbed what I could."

"Not a problem, grab anything you want if it means I don't break my neck!"

Carol laughed from frazzled nerves and jumped down off the desk.

Glenn was impressed with what they found.

"This is amazing guys! Nice."

Sasha started loading up the supplies into the truck with Tyresse.

"Her and Daryl aren't together are they?" Tyresse asked Sasha, keeping an eye out for Carol and Glenn.

"I don't think I'd walk into that if I were you."

"No? But are they together or not? I think I like her."

"They aren't officially together but I have a feeling it's messy. Just stay out of it."

"Fine, you're the boss," he joked, nudging her.

Everyone was excited about the truckload of supplies they'd found and Glenn played some music in the car. It could be a normal day in the normal world for a few minutes.

Carol lay her head back on the seat listening to the music and sound of her friends chatting with the wind in her face.

Arriving back at the prison, they all felt pretty triumphant and everyone who was around came to help unload.

"This is incredible!" Rick said, patting them all on the back.

"Thank Carol for this," Sasha insisted, "she performed some daredevil moves to get into the attic of that medical centre."

"Come on, I never would have gotten up there without Tyresse," Carol added, carrying a box inside.

"Sorry for goosing you though!" Tyresse laughed.

She was just about inside and walking past Daryl.

"Don't worry about it, I'm in one piece still!" she hollered back.

#####################

"I can switch with you for watch, Carol. You had a long day on the run," Rick offered.

"I'm fine," she said, throwing her back pack onto her back to head out to the tower.

"Daryl let's you sleep, hey?"

She turned, looking at him funny.

"He told me he let's you sleep on watch, that's nice of him," Rick added.

"I let him sleep sometimes too," she defended with a laugh, "it's not just me taking cat naps."

Watch was quiet and she was trying to get into a book where all the problems seems inconsequential compared to her world.

"What happened with Tyresse today?" Daryl asked, out of nowhere.

She barely noticed the question and kept her eyes on the pages.

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

"Did he touch you?"

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him.

"Touch me?"

He looked a little annoyed that she didn't know what he meant but he waited without making his question more clear.

"He lifted me up to the door for the attic," she said.

"He said he goosed you."

Daryl hated to have to specify but he wanted to know.

"Oh! That was an accident, I almost fell getting down again. It was nothing."

He didn't have anything else he could add to this without sounding like a jealous idiot so he dropped it. Not making a move meant she was free to do with her life what she wanted. Could he actually sit back and watch her be with someone else? He knew damn well he couldn't, but if he didn't do something about it he may have to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Carol found herself laying in bed the next morning wondering if Daryl was jealous. Maybe he just didn't trust Tyresse for some reason. She had been down this road before and it never lead her anywhere but more confused so she pushed it from her mind to sleep.

When she woke in the late afternoon she decided to go down to the basement for clean linen to change everyone sheets. There was a stockpile of sheets she had washed herself in the basement, it was summer and everyone could use fresh ones.

She counted everyone's beds as she walked down the row of cells and then went down into the basement with her knife on her hip.

She counted out enough sheets and began loading them up onto the cart when she heard voices.

"Did anyone see you come down here?"

"No, but we can't keep hiding this."

It was Rick and Michonne and she froze, just listening, they were right outside the door in the hallway.

"I know but I don't know how he'll take it."

"He'll take it worse if he finds out you kept it from him. We need him to trust us, especially in this world."

"You're right," Rick said, "You're always right. I'll tell him first thing tomorrow when we go check traps."

"Good."

"But first, I need to touch you..."

"I suppose I can allow that," Michonne answered and it was quite clear they were kissing.

By the time Carol had caught on it was already too late and she sat behind the door with her cart not daring to move. She could hear Michonne undoing Rick's belt and the sound of her pushing his jeans down.

"I don't think there's enough time for anything good," he panted.

"You don't want it then?"

"OK, just a little."

Carol closed her eyes tight listening to Michonne blowing Rick on the other side of the door.

"Oh god! Mmmm..."

_Sounds like he's enjoying it!_

A few minutes passed and then he begged her to stop and followed by more sounds of clothes being discarded and panting.

Next it was Michonne sighing and moaning softly. Carol felt such deep and agonizing envy, she lay her face in her hand and rolled her eyes. It sounded hot as hell and passionate, she wondered if she'd ever have that.

"Mmmm fuck you taste so good!" he hissed.

_You lucky girl, Michonne!_

Down in the basement where they thought nobody could hear them Michonne let loose an amazing sounding orgasm. Carol tried desperately not to be aroused by it but it sounded so good, it wasn't hard to imagine how it must feel.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, just a second," Rick said.

_You gotta be kidding me...I have to listen to them have sex too?_

When it was finally over Carol walked completely stunned up to the main level of the prison after they left.

She felt very weird and the look on her face was one of complete bewilderment.

"Are you OK?" Daryl asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Uh huh," she responded, in a robotic tone.

He shook her slightly and asked if she encountered trouble in the basement.

"No...Rick and Michonne...they..."

She had no intention of telling anyone, it just slipped out.

Daryl looked around and sure enough they were both still adjusting their clothes and trying to look discreet.

"You mean...?"

She came close and whispered into his ear, "I just spent the last twenty minutes hiding behind a door listening to them have sex."

He felt a shiver run through his body just to hear her say that word. Then he imagined her listening to it.

"I told him to be careful about that."

"You knew?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but they're keeping it from Carl."

She sighed heavily, "He's telling him tomorrow."

"He said that?"

"They said a lot of things...there were a lot of noises..." she added, walking back to her cell.

"Remember, we have watch in a couple hours!" he hollered after her.

"I'll be there," she said, smiling back and walking up the steps.

###################

It was a hot night and as much as she tried she still had what Rick and Michonne had done in her head. She showed up for watch in shorts and a loose t shirt.

She dropped her back pack at the door and grabbed the two bottles of water she brought. She tossed one to Daryl and he took a sip.

"Thanks."

Carol smiled and lay on the couch opening her book.

"Have you recovered yet?" he asked, smirking.

"Huh? Oh!...kinda. It was...I don't even know what it was. I never heard anything like it." She laughed and tried to find her spot again.

He had to keep her at arms length but it got harder and harder all the time, she got under his skin so easily. He had to go for a smoke break and get his bearings again.

When he came back in she was squeezing water out of her shirt and laughing hysterically.

"What happened to you?"

"I was trying to drink water while reading and it slipped," She grabbed her back pack and pulled out a sweater.

"Turn around a sec," she said, casually.

He turned to the window but before he could tell her he could she her in the glass her top was over her head. She ran her hands all over her shoulders and chest wiping the water away and she squeezed some more water out of her shirt and lay it over the back of the couch.

_Damn it!_

Her hands moved between her breasts and she unclasped her bra with her head down pulling it off and laying it over the couch with her shirt. He looked up through his hair at the glass trying to be discreet. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he knew he shouldn't be looking but he couldn't stop himself, she was beautiful.

She finally pulled the sweater over her head and lay back on the couch.

"I'm good," she said, opening her book.

He took a deep breath and sat in his usual spot trying not to think about touching her.

It was getting harder to pretend but he didn't want to need her more than he already did.

Carol wondered what on earth was going on in his mind, he had a very strange look on his face.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Rick tell you how it happened with Michonne?"

"No, I still can't believe he's doing that."

"How come?"

"After losing Lori the way he did, he's walking right back into it."

"I think they love each other, what can you do?" she asked, rhetorically. It seemed logical to her that they would be together if they were in love. She wondered why it seemed so strange to him.

"Be smart?"

"Is it smarter to not love people?"

"I'm not sayin' that...he's gonna get hurt if something happens to her. He almost lost his mind after Lori died."

She thought about it for a minute and she could see Daryl's point but there was more to it than that.

"I think if he didn't let himself love her he'd regret it. If something happens to her at least he'll know he loved her while he could, you know?"

Daryl couldn't think of a single rebuttal to this. She was right. He could lose her either way and he'd kick himself for the rest of his life if he never tried to tell her what he thought of her, or how he felt.

"Carol? Do you want something like that?"

She put her book down and sat up to look at him properly.

"Yes."

He didn't know how to say it. Should he just blurt out that he loved her more than himself or anyone he ever knew and that he couldn't go on without her?

"Me too."

Daryl came and sat next to her. His palms were sweating and he had no plan, it just felt right to be close to her.

They were both suddenly, startled by a loud bang at the door.

"There's a breach of the fence around the back! Hurry!" Rick sounded frantic and kept banging hard on the door.

Carol got to her feet and ran out the door behind Rick and Daryl was right on her heels.

"Who was on watch back here?"

"Glenn, but the gap was so small, nobody even saw it."

They were all running as fast as they could and when they reached the main prison yard Maggie was handing out weapons.

"We need to make sure no walkers got in and everyone is accounted for."

Carol took the back with Maggie, she had her gun drawn looking out for any movement. It was black and they couldn't make out very much but shadows.

It slowed up the process in the dark having to move so cautiously but the back was soon secured.

A shrill scream came from the blackness and they ran toward it. Neither of them recognized the scream but it was definitely female. When they reached the area Glenn and Rick had been checking they came across a Woodbury woman named Janet bleeding from a deep scratch.

Two walkers had gotten in and were both put down now but it was too late for Janet.

Carol looked at the woman's terrified face and shuddered.

"Please, get my husband!" she screamed.

Rick and Glenn had her sit, waiting for Carol to go get her husband.

She ran into Daryl on the way and shook her head as she approached.

"What is it?"

"Janet, from Woodbury, she's scratched."

"Where?"

"Her shoulder blade, it's deep and bleeding. I have to get her husband."

He followed her into the prison.

"What was she doing out here anyway?"

"The Woodbury group are trying to help more, I think she was just helping us clear the yard. Just an accident."

"Damn it!" Daryl growled.

Telling her husband was another of the miserable experiences that added up to life these days.

It gave Daryl the chills to see how broken this man was, trying to bargain and plead for an answer that didn't exist.

Janet lasted until noon the next day but suffered with fever. Carol and Hershel did what little they could but there wasn't much they could do. It was a depressing blow to the whole group after so much recent stability, another funeral was not what anyone wanted.

Daryl wondered if it was a sign to keep his head with Carol and just stay friends. The moment he admitted he wanted what Rick and Michonne had his worst fear happened to someone else right in front of him. He wanted her, but probably too much. She made it hard for him to focus. Every time she was near she's all he could think about, it would surely get worse if he let himself get lost in it. Maybe it would end up being a fatal mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

When Janet passed away everything was quiet and a cloud settled on the heart of the group. Measures were taken after much discussion of what had gone wrong. The fence was reinforced and it was decided they would check it twice a day.

In the end these things were bound to happen, they were imperfect people trapped in an imperfect situation.

The day was long and Carol couldn't stop thinking life was so short that she should get busy living while she could.

Watch would be long tonight after the events of the last day.

She brought him water as she always did and the mood was subdued.

"Hi," she said, coming through the door and sitting down.

"Hey."

He nodded and she handed him the water.

"I feel like I'm a hundred years old," she hissed, rubbing her shoulders, "I didn't stop all day."

"Come here," he said, waving his hand for her to come sit next to him.

She smiled a tired little smile and sat down on the couch next to him. He rubbed her shoulders, it was something he did sometimes. She never asked him to, he'd just say "Come here" and it would happen. So many little things happened between them, things she didn't understand. Perhaps these things between them were exactly what they seemed. He saw her shoulders hurt so he rubbed them, maybe that was it. She had no idea anymore.

She dropped her head to her chest and he moved his hands over her skin, pressing hard with his fingers. She let out a moan and he stopped.

"Too hard?"

"No, it's perfect just like that."

He continued and finally began a conversation.

"Did you see his face when we told him?"

He was obviously talking about Janet's husband, Gary. She'd never forget it as long as she lived, she carried so many people's grief and her own.

"It was awful," she said, still not raising her head.

"How's he ever gonna deal with it?" he asked, still rubbing.

"Everyone deals with it differently. I never thought I'd survive losing Sophia. Without you, I might not have."

He froze then and stopped touching her.

_You hit a nerve again, Carol._

This was a frequent occurrence with him and she wasn't surprised when he pulled away. She turned to him and sighed, picking up her book to read.

A while passed and it's like the conversation they had the night previous had been nullified by Janet being killed. She settled into the couch and he went out for a smoke.

When he came back in she tried to make small talk again.

"Sure was hot today."

"Yeah..."

"You OK?" she asked. She thought he was taking this hard considering he barely knew Janet.

"I just don't know which way's up anymore."

"Me neither, I've been wondering for a while now."

"Rick says this kind of thing makes him glad he has Michonne," he said, like he couldn't believe such a statement.

"He was married for years so it probably helps him get through things to have a partner," she mused.

"It's like he doesn't even see that he could be Gary next."

"Or he could be a man wishing he'd made a move. There are consequences for the chances we take and the ones we don't."

She was trying to pull him in again, he could feel it. He wanted her to want him, it felt good to have her near and care for him.

On the other hand he was still afraid and anxious of what could happen. No man in his family ever had a real, long term relationship. He didn't know what it looked like, what it sounded like. If he ever took the chance with Carol it would have to be forever, however long that was.

She was looking at him like she expected answers but he didn't have any at the moment. He could see himself in Gary's pain, that could be him. Would he miss her less if they never had a relationship? Probably not.

She could see he wasn't ready, maybe he never would be. She lay back and opened her book. Maybe her lesson in all of this was to move on. If she made a move now he would run, she was sure of it. If she waited for him, she might wait forever.

She didn't care about the book in front of her eyes yet she forced herself to read it.

Time passed and he didn't know what she was thinking, she looked deep in thought.

She said she wanted what Rick and Michonne had but was he just being presumptuous thinking it was him she wanted it with. He had always kind of assumed she wanted to be with him but maybe there was someone else. They spoke all the time and yet there's so much they never said.

###################

The next day everyone was still not making any sudden moves and doing their best to watch over Gary. Carol volunteered for a run in the truck with Michonne and Maggie for firewood .

"Please be careful," Daryl said, as she opened the door of the truck.

"I will be," she answered, throwing her bag in the bed of the truck.

He reached out and pulled her into a hug that she didn't expect. He didn't let go for a long time and she settled her hands on his lower back. He buried his face in her neck and a tingly feeling ran all over her body. He finally moved back and nodded before walking away. She watched him as he disappeared around a corner. He was easily the most confusing person she'd ever met. She got in the truck and Michonne got in the driver's seat while Maggie squeezed in next to her.

"What's up with Daryl? That was some hug," Maggie asked.

"As usual, I have no idea. He took Janet being killed really hard."

"I didn't think he really knew her," Michonne mentioned.

"I don't think he did, maybe just the idea of it. I swear he almost broke down when we told her husband. It wasn't easy for me either but he took it harder than I expected," Carol explained.

They collected wood, not far from the prison and Carol was surprised to have Michonne open up to her about Rick.

"I'm happy for you, Michonne. May I ask how it happened?"

"I got sick of waiting for him to make a move and I just went for it," she said, grinning.

"You two make a great team," Carol answered.

"He's telling Carl now, he was going to before but with Janet...you know."

"Yeah, Carl will be good with it I'm sure. He's very mature for his age with everything that's happened."

"I sure hope so, I love those kids."

"It'll be fine. Finding someone in this world is no small thing, enjoy it."

"What about you and Daryl?"

"We're just friends...really good friends."

"I'm friends with him and he's never hugged me like that. I don't think I've ever seen him hug anyone but you."

"I know how people see it. I was fooled by it too, at first. He just feels comfortable around me, that's all."

Carol found it surprisingly painful to talk about and changed the subject.

"Think we have enough now?"

"Yeah, should be good. Maggie!"

Maggie had wandered off to use the 'facilities' and she came back out of the trees with a few more branches.

When they arrived back at the prison a few of the men decided to have a drink with Gary. It was likely a bad idea but he had hardly slept since it happened and he needed to self medicate a little. There was no grief counsellor, just a bunch of other people who knew his pain in some form or another.

Carol took a break in her cell, feeling weighed down and needing to rest before watch with Daryl.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it the cell had turned dark, she had drifted off again. She sat up like a shot cursing herself for being late.

The moment she left the cell she heard the loud talking of a group of men. They had been splitting a few bottles of scotch with Gary. She checked in to see if someone else had gone on watch with Daryl.

"No, you're not that late. He just went up there twenty minutes ago," Tyresse informed her.

"Thanks," she said, looking flustered.

If she wasn't that late she decided she would grab the water first. Tyresse was following her and she found it odd.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Boy, I haven't had a drink in ages."

"Me neither, but I don't really miss it," she said, honestly. She had never been a drinker, she knew what it could do to certain people.

He kept chatting and following and she didn't think too much of it until they got outside into the night air.

"Carol? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she answered, walking a few steps ahead.

"Are you and Daryl together?"

She was worried this was coming. She stopped to look at him and tell him what she had to tell everyone else all the time.

"No, we're really good friends."

"I like you, Carol."

She could hear it distinctly in his voice now, the slurring of his words.

"I think maybe we should have this conversation tomorrow, Tyresse."

"I don't think I'll be able to. If I didn't have few drinks in me now I couldn't have said that. If you're with him you can just say, I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that, I just..."

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips and she instantly dropped the water and moved her hands to his shoulders.

"Tyresse!"

"Jesus, Carol! I'm sorry I did that!"

"It's OK, honestly."

"No, It's not OK. I'm so sorry."

She hadn't quite seen that coming and she felt bad for him. This could easily be her if he ever tried anything with Daryl.

He took off and she wanted to go after him but it was likely best to leave him to sober up first. She sighed and picked up the water.

When she looked up Daryl was out on the stairs of the tower having a smoke, watching her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Carol walked toward the tower wondering what he'd seen and what he would say.

She was almost at the stairs when he dropped his smoke and went in, closing the door behind him.

_Oh God..._

She opened the door and he was sat at the desk, he didn't turn to look at her.

"Daryl, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"He's drunk."

"You said it was nothing."

"It was nothing, it is nothing. He's just been drinking."

"It's none of my business, never mind."

"Daryl, I didn't want that to happen."

She got no answer and it seemed pointless to go on about it, he had decided what he believed.

He looked angry and sad all at once. She was left feeling bad and she hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Daryl, I don't have feelings for him."

"He seems to think you do."

"Well, he's wrong if he thinks that."

She opened her book and gave up defending herself. She lay sideways on the couch, fighting to maintain any interest in her awful book.

She was tired of everything being so damned complicated. She loved him and she just wanted to say it out loud. All the nuance and assumptions people made about them were driving her mad. People acted like they were together and here he was behaving like he was jealous but he wouldn't say he wanted her. She was wrapped up in an invisible relationship.

"Daryl, talk to me...please."

She hated the tension and the silence, in such a small room it was deafening.

"I don't have anything to say."

She felt low and tired, she thought she might even tear up.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She needed to let this go somehow, it was draining her. She got bored with the book and simply held it hanging in one hand as she stared at the wall. Finally, after 10 minutes, he spoke.

"I'm sorry I got mad. I don't have any right to."

"There's was nothing for you to be mad about, Daryl."

"I saw him kiss you and...it just drove me crazy."

She sat up and decided to ask him the first thing that came to mind, she may never get another chance.

"Why?"

"Forget it."

"Please, tell me..."

"Cause...I could never do that."

Carol closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Why not, Daryl?"

"Cause I don't wanna love you." His voice was a little louder now and it surprised her.

She just looked at his eyes through his hair trying to understand it.

Should she be insulted? What the hell did it even mean? The silence forced her to say something.

"You don't have to love me, Daryl."

"Yes, I do. I've been trying not to. Been trying for so long but I can't stop."

She took a deep breath and just looked at him. She had to say it.

"I love you too."

"Don't say that," he uttered under his breath. He looked like he'd lost a battle in his mind and he was weakened by it.

She couldn't bare the tension anymore, she needed air. She walked to the door and pushed it open.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what you want me to do or say..."

"Come here," he said, holding out his arms.

She walked over and sank into his embrace, everything always felt right when he held her.

"I'm scared of ending up like Rick or Gary." His voice was catching in his throat and it made sense all of a sudden.

She didn't say a word she just held onto him.

"I don't want to need you, but I do."

He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. The moment lingered and she was in no hurry to break it up.

When she finally looked up at his face she wanted to kiss him but she was terrified.

He sighed softly and touched the side of her face. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his fingers against her cheek.

With her eyes closed he had a moment of bravery and moved in to kiss her lips.

It killed him inside in so many ways, he knew he'd never be able to pull back from this, he was in it for life now. It was the last thing he wanted but also the only thing he wanted.

She didn't believe it until she opened her eyes but sure enough he was right there, eyes closed, with his mouth pressed to hers.

Carol let herself be in the moment and closed her eyes again.

She could feel him still fighting it, his kiss was tense until she touched his face and kissed back.

The moment felt like it stretched out over an ocean of time. When he pulled back to look at her she felt flushed and hot.

He needed more. Now that he had jumped into the deep end he wanted to drown in her.

He kissed her again and this time he let his tongue touch her bottom lip and turned his head to the side. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue touch hers. She moved her hands to his waist. Every time she got too close he'd run so she was afraid to touch him, she desperately didn't want him to run.

Daryl knew he'd crossed a line he couldn't turn back from and in that moment it didn't matter. He just wanted to kiss her. He wasn't good at this, he didn't have much experience at this. He hoped the fact that he loved her would make up for poor performance.

He was awkward and sloppy but kept kissing her, he never wanted to stop now. She moved back to the couch pulling him with her. She sank down to sit and their lips parted. He sat and looked at her wondering if he could kiss her again. She moved in and answered the question for him and his heart skipped a beat.

She touched his face and kissed him sweetly and softly. He felt himself wishing they'd been doing this all along. He should have told her he loved her so long ago, he missed so many kisses already.

After a few more minutes she pulled back, leaving her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Do you really want this, Daryl?"

"I want it so bad...I need it."

She smiled and he moved in to kiss her again, he'd never get enough. He let his hands drift to her waist and she moved a little closer to him. Her hand ended up on his thigh and he felt overwhelmed at even the slightest touch, he'd fought this so hard.

She didn't know how far to take this the first time and let him lead.

It turned out after a few minutes he had no plays besides kissing.

She decided to try something fairly innocent

and moved her mouth to his neck. He groaned at the sensation of her soft lips on his skin just below his ear. She could feel his fingers digging into her back and got the impression he may be very inexperienced after all. She continued to kissed his neck softly for a minute before sinking into his arms. He lay back against the arm of the couch and she rested her head on his chest. She felt excited and scared and madly in love.

"I wanted to do that for so long," he said, finally.

"I'm so glad you did, I wanted it too."

"I just didn't want to get too close to you."

She smiled and lay her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her hand.

"Why not?"

"You terrify me...but in a really good way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

The rest of the night passed slow and sweet. Daryl could kiss her whenever the mood struck him and so he did, a lot.

She found it to be the most endearing thing in the world, the way he just wanted to kiss.

She lay with her head on his chest for a long time and they talked.

"I love the way you kiss me," she said, snuggling into his shirt a little more.

"Don't know why. I'm not good at this stuff. It'll probably get worse as we go, just wait." He laughed like it was a well established fact that he was no good in the physical department.

She looked at him and frowned.

"I said I love it and I mean it, Daryl."

"Alright, alright."

He only half believed it but he was too happy to argue.

"Do you wanna come hunting with me tomorrow afternoon? We don't have watch tomorrow night."

"Sure...Daryl? You didn't really think I wanted Tyresse, did you?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, I just freaked out. I needed to see it though."

"See what?"

"I needed to see someone else close to you, it woke me up. I was taking it for granted that you'd always be there."

The evening passed in peace and they kissed so much her lips got sore. She had touched his stomach under his shirt and he flinched, confirming she'd have to go slow.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No, I'm sorry...I just.."

"We'll go really slow, OK?"

When morning came they walked back to the prison and he held her hand.

"Are we going to tell everyone?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "why not?"

She kissed him outside her cell and went to get some sleep.

"I'll come get you before I leave, OK?" he said quietly, leaning into her in the doorway of her cell. It was almost like the end of a date back in the real world.

Daryl needed a shower before he lay down so he grabbed a change of clothes and went to the men's shower area.

He got undressed and nodded to Tyresse who was already in there. Daryl didn't hold a grudge, he was too happy to scrap about anything. He started scrubbing and then Tyresse violated the 'don't speak to other men when your dick is out' rule.

"You and Carol, huh? Saw you coming in this morning."

"Yeah."

"She didn't have to lie about it. I told her I wouldn't say anything."

"She didn't lie. It only just happened last night," Daryl answered, wondering if he should be putting soap on his head or if he'd end up in a fist fight.

Tyresse made a sound like he didn't believe a word of it.

"I'm sorry, man. It just is what it is."

Tyresse left the shower area looking annoyed.

After everything he and Carol had been through to be together, he couldn't let it bother him. He got as clean as he could with dish soap and cold water and put on clean clothes before heading back. He looked over to Carol's cell and wondered if she'd mind company. He walked over and stood outside the curtain for a minute and then walked away.

When he got to his bed all he could think about was touching her. He didn't know how it could possibly go well but he'd sure try. She said they could take it slow and that was good, he'd messed this kind of this up in the past. Merle was the one who was good with women and yet he never wanted a relationship. Daryl always wanted someone to be with him and stay with him, although he never would have admitted it to anyone.

He wondered what she was expecting from him and if he could pull it all off. On top of everything else he was fiercely protective of her and it was sure to get worse. He'd only been with one woman more than once. He was a younger man then and when she ended it with him, she made sure to tell him how little he had pleased her. He never forgot it and besides a few other women that were never meant to be more than once he knew nothing else about intimacy. Daryl didn't know anything about her past but the last person she'd been with was Ed, at least he'd never hurt her. That much he could be sure about, no matter how bad it was he wouldn't hurt her.

It took him ages to fall asleep with so much worry on his mind.

When the heat woke him up in the afternoon he rubbed his eyes and went to find her right away. She wasn't in her cell and her bed was made.

He continued on to the kitchen and found her working, she was always working.

He smiled down at her on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

"You still wanna go?" he asked.

She looked up and grinned.

"Of course...now?"

"Now."

She got up and washed her hands in the basin of water on the counter.

"Just let me change, OK?"

"We're taking the bike," he informed her.

"For hunting?"

"It's just small game anyway, it's too late in the day to get anything big."

She kissed him and went to her cell to get changed.

He waited at his bike for her and when she came out he couldn't help staring. She had on the red sleeveless shirt he liked and her dark jeans. He got on the bike and fired it up and she climbed on behind him.

She used to stay further back when they rode together, now she held onto him tight. She wrapped both arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back.

They left the gates of the prison with many eyes on them trying to figure it all out.

They would mention it when they got a chance, right now they just wanted to be alone.

They didn't go very far out and he managed to kill some rabbits and squirrels pretty quickly. He was an amazing hunter and she loved watching him.

She sat at the base of a tree waiting for him as he gutted what he'd killed. She smiled and got out a bottle of water when he finished.

"Come here."

He walked over and she took his hands and washed them in the water, pouring it into his hands and then rubbing them.

"There," she grinned.

She put the bottle of water back in the bag on the bike and waited. She wasn't sure what the plan was now.

"It's quiet out here," he said, trying to make conversation.

She sat on the bike sideways and smiled.

"Yeah."

She got a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer.

Daryl got drawn into her web again and kissed her mouth. She opened her legs and pulled him even closer and he swallowed hard. He wanted this so bad and he was so tired of fighting it and feeling insecure. He held her face and pushed his tongue past her willing lips.

A few minutes into it and his hands were resting on her hips, it was incredible. With him standing and her sitting on his bike their bodies were lined up for troubled.

Before he knew what hit him she was touching his ass and pulling him against her.

He felt himself getting hard. The taste of her mouth and her hands drifting up the back of his shirt...it was too much.

He bent down and let his hands rest on her open thighs, he wanted more.

They still didn't have any kind of protection but he wondered what they could get up to instead...

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

The sun was shining down through the trees right on his face and he felt so hot he could hardly breath.

Carol was pulling him closer, touching his stomach under his shirt.

He was afraid of doing things wrong but there was also the risk of boring her. He tried to make a plan in his head for some kind of move but she was driving him to distraction.

_What would Merle do?_

Merle would be tossing the condom on the ground and walking away by now, so no help there.

She didn't take any other steps besides touching his ass, she was waiting for him and then it paid off. She felt his hand creep up her body till he was touching her breast through her shirt. She could sense it was a big move for him and she appreciated him trying. It felt amazing. He had strong, if a little awkward, hands and she knew once he found his grove and confidence it would all be even better.

Still, after waiting so long, thinking it would never happen, she was thoroughly excited by it. She let out a little moan when he squeezed his hand and pulled him down to kiss his neck.

Daryl wanted to touch her bare skin so bad but everything was awkward in the middle of the woods with her sitting on his bike.

She seemed to be into it and it gave him a confidence boost.

The way she was moving herself against him made him think he could try something kinda scary.

He moved his mouth to her neck and moved his hand from her breast to right between her legs.

To his amazement she groaned and pressed her face to his shoulder.

For a split second he wasn't sure if she liked it or not until she closed her eyes and started to squirm pulling him closer.

Carol was actually embarrassed how close she was to cumming. She was still completely, fully dressed.

She hadn't been touched there for years and the way she was attracted to Daryl made it impossible to not be aroused to a point of breaking. She clung to him and he continued to move his hand over her through her jeans.

She held onto his waist and let her forehead fall to his chest.

"Please...don't stop..." she whispered.

He couldn't believe she was this close from what he was doing, it was impossible.

He kissed her neck and just kept touching her and then suddenly she stiffened and moaned into him. She could feel it creeping up on her and she tried to hold back. It was useless to fight it, the heat of the moment took hold and she lost control of herself. She grabbed a handful of his shirt in her hand and hissed, pulling his mouth down to hers.

He could tell she was right in the middle of an orgasm as she kissed him and he'd never experienced anything like it.

She felt like screaming from joy and hiding in humiliation all at once. She started to breath slower and dared to look him in the eye.

"I can't believe that just happened," he said, looking completely dismayed.

"I know...me neither. It's been a really, really long time since I've been touched."

He suddenly got a grin so wide she wondered what the hell he was thinking.

"That's awesome! I was so worried you wouldn't like anything I did!" he exclaimed.

She laughed, "Well, I liked it a whole lot. No worries there."

He looked very proud of himself and she figured he rightly should be.

"So are you going to let me try and return the favour?"

He smiled and pulled her up off the bike and kissed her harder than normal. She held onto his waist and touched his ass again. She loved seeing him excited and not scared for a minute, it was supposed to be fun after all. She pushed him back to the nearest tree and tried touching his stomach again.

This time he didn't flinch so she took the step of touching him through his pants. Carol had tried to imagine him naked more than once and couldn't get over the fact that she had him right now and could finally get close to him.

They kept kissing and her hands finally came to his belt buckle. This is when he flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you? You can say no."

"Really, I'm OK."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulders, he couldn't let his insecurities ruin things with her.

She looked around to be sure it was clear and undid his belt. She wanted so badly to see it, like a little kid a Christmas.

She had thought about it so many times and now she could actually see his body.

The moment she saw it she couldn't wait to get her hands on some condoms.

She took her time while he kept watch and treated him to a slow and sensual blow job.

He forgot all about feeling inadequate and tried to keep his eyes open as she took care of him just right. She sucked gentle and wet, starting slow and teasing but getting steadily more intense. He panted and held his hands on her shoulders, not believing it was real. Everything she did to him felt amazing and in no time he was wondering how to warn her.

"I...Carol..hey.." he sputtered.

She didn't let up and pulled him close as he came.

He hadn't cum as a result of someone else's effort in what felt like a million years. She made him feel like he was good enough, it almost felt like he was high. He couldn't remember feeling this good. She held him and kept her face pressed to his stomach as he caught his breath.

"Jesus...thanks."

"I wanted to. No need to thank me."

Carol winked up at him, she loved the priceless look on his face like he'd just won the lottery.

"I guess we should get back," he said, re arranging his clothes.

She couldn't wipe the huge smile from her face as she climbed on the bike behind him. She pressed herself against his back and teased him, running her hands up his thighs.

"I'm spent. Don't even try it, you!"

She laughed and put her hands back on his stomach.

"Can't blame a girl for tryin'."

The ride back was quick and she hopped off his bike ready to be bombarded with questions.

He kissed her and went off to put his bike away.

Carol got to her cell and lay back on her bed, still giddy with butterflies in her stomach.

"Just friends, huh?"

Michonne stood grinning in the doorway.

"Yeah, it only just happened."

Carol still had a huge grin on her face and refused to reel it in.

"I'm glad, I could tell there was something between you two."

"Michonne? Can I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead."

"What do you and Rick do about birth control?"

"There's a stash that Maggie has on hand. She collects them every time she finds them on runs."

"That's hilarious and perfect."

"I'll get you some."

"Thanks Michonne, you're the best."

##################

Carol was cleaning up after supper when Tyresse walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Carol."

"Tyresse, I've been meaning to talk to you. I'm sorry how it all worked out."

"It's OK. I was just wondering if you wanted to come fishing tomorrow. There's a creek just a couple miles out and we might be able to catch something. I heard you can fish."

"Uh...yeah, OK. Why not?"

"Good, it'll be early in the morning."

"OK."

She found it odd for him to be so cool about everything but it was a good thing, she figured. They needed drama around the prison like a hole in the head.

She finished up in the kitchen and went to find Daryl, she was curious what the plan was for sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Carol decided to go for a quick shower and slipped into something comfortable before finding Daryl. She settled on not to asking about sleeping arrangements and just crept into his cell.

"Daryl? You up?" she whispered, approaching his bed.

He turned over in and looked up at her.

"You gonna stay with me?"

He looked excited and she crawled in next to him. He moved over for her, there was very little room. He'd never had a woman sleep in his bed and he had no idea how he was supposed to keep his hands off of her.

She smelled fresh from the shower, he wondered if she really wanted to sleep or something else.

He was waiting for her to make a move and then she wrapped her leg around his waist pulling him close as they lay face to face on their sides. He was only sleeping in boxers and she had on a pair of thin pants.

Daryl moved his hand onto her lower back. This would be torture.

"Carol, I don't think we can sleep like this."

"Are you asking me to leave?" she asked.

"No, I'm warning you that you're making me...hard."

"I know, I can feel it."

She could make him frantic just with words and he loved it.

Laying sideways looking into his eyes, she felt like she was home. She thought she should bring up Tyresse but it would surely ruin the mood, she'd tell him later.

Right now she just craved his touch and his body.

He allowed his hand to creep from her lower back to her bum and he pulled her in closer against his throbbing dick.

He had no idea how to bring up condoms so he stayed silent and just enjoyed the feel of her and the sweet smell. It was the scent of lemon dish soap and baby powder, a strange combination but it was intoxicating to him.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and started to breath a little heavier.

"Daryl, it feels so good," she panted, rolling her hips into him, "I've wanted to touch you for so long."

He wanted her pants off, he wanted to touch her but paused to consider it. He could hear Merle telling him to stop being a pussy and just do it. He decided to compromise and try it slow so she had enough time to tell him no.

He pulled out of her arms and moved down the bed.

"You alright?" she asked.

He didn't know how to put into words what he wanted so he just slid his fingers under the waist of her pants and started pulling slowly.

She lifted her body for him and he took them off, tossing them to the floor.

"Can I try something?"

The cell was dark but she could still see how nervous he was in the dim light.

"...yes."

Daryl needed to make it good, he felt like he could do it if he could just stop his heart racing. She'd done it so good to him he could still feel it when he let himself think of it. The memory of her mouth on him was powerful, he never thought she'd do something like that. Until just a few days a go he never thought he'd kiss her and now he was kissing her neck and his hand was moving along the soft skin of her stomach.

She sighed into his mouth and whined softly when he finally touched her.

He couldn't believe how wet she was, his fingers slid along her slippery folds and he wanted to be inside her so bad he was hurting.

"I don't suppose you have anything?" he groaned.

"Michonne's getting me some but not yet, sorry."

He went back to kissing her. He could only imagine how good she'd taste. She'd done it for him, maybe she'd let him do it back.

He brought his mouth next to her ear and licked her neck a few times and whispered,"I want to use my mouth on you."

She nodded, breathlessly.

Daryl moved down under the sheet and kissed her stomach pushing her shirt up and taking her nipples between his lips. He licked from one to the other, he was in no hurry and took his time.

It was obvious she was liking it so far and it made him feel better.

He made his way down her body to her thighs and opened his mouth wide tasting her skin. It was like heaven and he couldn't get enough.

Carol panted and writhed under his command. His mouth and hands were everywhere and she had never wanted anyone more.

He got up on his knees between her legs and moved them apart. She looked up at him but then close her eyes, she couldn't look at him.

He crouched down and tasted her with the tip of his tongue just once before he lost it and dove in. His hands grasped her hips and he pulled her into his mouth.

Daryl needed more of her taste in his mouth, he needed to make her cum. He moved his tongue back and forth slowly and reached one arm up to touch her breast.

Carol felt faint with desire.

"Baby, it's so good," she moaned.

She never planned to call him that but it slipped out. She'd never called anyone baby before.

He couldn't stop, it's like he was on autopilot. He just seemed to know instinctively what her body needed. It was slow and smooth and she arched her back as he pushed her lips apart and pressed his tongue to her entrance.

"Fuuuuuck!" she hissed.

It was too much and she held her hand to her mouth trying to silence the sound of her own moaning.

Daryl knew it was right. They made sense, they belonged together, her body was made for him and his for her.

He could feel her about to break and he slid his fingers slowly inside her.

He wanted to be all over her, he wanted it all.

She made a half hearted attempt to speak but it came out as muffled whining and moaning from behind her own hand.

He could feel when she succumbed to it and he felt entangled in her for life.

She pulled him up into her embrace the moment she regained her strength.

"Please..."

She reached to his lower back and pulled him close.

"We can't..." He had to keep his head he wouldn't let her end up like Lori. He loved her too much to let it happen.

"Daryl...please."

"I can't, Carol. I want to and I will...but not now. I won't let anything happen to you."

She held him close and reached down into his boxers to touch him.

She stroked him in her hand and kissed his neck, he was so close and he wanted to so badly. He hoped she wasn't mad at him.

When he couldn't hold it in any longer he came in her hand like a teenager before collapsing.

She curled up next to him and kissed his chest softly.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being smart and saying no...thank you."

"Carol, I don't care what I have to do, I won't ever let anything happen to you. You should know that, I have to protect you when I can."

"I understand. I love you, Daryl."

He was relieved she wasn't mad and overjoyed to hear her say she loved him. He'd loved her since back at the farm and it would never stop no matter what happened.

"I love you too."

She felt so right in his arms, his bed and his life. He never wanted to spend another night without her.

They fell asleep in no time, wrapped up in each other.

###############

She looked completely at peace, he couldn't bare to wake her. He got dressed and sat watching her for a minute with a sleepy smile on his face.

He left his cell to go hunting. Early morning was the best time to go and he knew she'd be safe there without him for the morning.

He ran into Tyresse on the way to the truck.

He nodded, "Hey."

Daryl was not the type to be into drama and was hoping Tyresse was over it now.

"You taking the truck?" Tyresse asked.

"Yeah, I'm hunting. Why?"

"I'm going fishing this morning."

"Really? Where?"

"A creek nearby, nobody told you?"

"Nope, can you take the car though? I'll need the bed of the truck if I get lucky."

"No problem," Tyresse answered, walking away.

################

She rolled over and opened her eyes when the room got hot a couple hours after Daryl left.

She was in his cell but it took a minute to remember everything, she was tired.

It dawned on her that she'd forgotten to mention to Daryl she was going fishing with Tyresse. She got up slow and pulled her clothes on and went in search of a strong coffee. It was already high heat and bright sun, it would be a scorcher today.

She made it down to the kitchen and found Tyresse sitting at the counter.

She poured a coffee and nodded.

"I saw Daryl on his way out," he said, looking down at his plate.

"Oh, did you tell him we were going fishing? I completely forgot to last night."

"Yeah...he knows."

_**OK, before anyone says anything. I adore Tyresse and this is OOC for sure. I chose to use him as my antagonist because he's the one I could see as most likely interested in Carol.** _

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Daryl felt alive and excited by everything all of a sudden, as if the world hadn't come to an end. His world seemed to have just begun. He stalked through the woods, completely in his element and feeling one with his surroundings. He already had a doe but he was hoping for a rabbit as well.

He ended up getting one after another hour and figured he'd beg Carol to make him stew for supper.

By early afternoon he wanted to get back to see her so he got in the truck and drove straight there. He played music on the way, he never did that. Every song made him think of her and he was excited for the future, it was an unfamiliar feeling.

When he got back he went right to her cell to say hi but didn't find her there.

Next he went to find Rick.

"Where's Carol?"

"She's been gone since this morning but they'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"They?"

"Tyresse took her fishing at the creek this morning."

"This is the first I'm hearing of it."

He felt nervous suddenly and concerned that maybe Tyresse wasn't over it. Why hadn't he told him this morning that he was going with her?

"Where this creek?"

Rick had no idea why Daryl looked so concerned but he walked over to his map of the surrounding area and pointed it out. Nobody else knew what had happened with Tyresse and Carol so when he took off to find her they all looked dismayed.

Maybe it was nothing and she was fine, in which case he didn't want to turn everyone against Tyresse.

He got on his bike and followed the road out to the creek.

##################

It was hot and she was afraid she'd be burned by the time she got back. She sat on a small dock and hung her bare feet over the edge into the water with a fishing pole in her hands. She had been out here with him for ages now in uncomfortable silence. They had only caught a few fish, it was a fairly fruitless trip.

"I gotta say it, Carol. I was surprised to see you and Daryl together."

She sighed heavily. She liked Tyresse but she wished he'd get over this. She didn't see how she should have to explain her love life to other people anyway.

"I don't know what to tell you, Tyresse."

She started to regret trying to mend fences.

He came and sat next to her again, having dropped off his latest catch in the bucket. He lowered his line into the water and shook his head.

"What?" she asked, sharply.

She was getting tired of his attitude, it's like he'd never been turned down before.

"Just doesn't make any sense to me, you two."

"Why not?"

"You're different than him."

"We're all different."

She looked around her wishing she could just get out of this heat. She was getting irritable with her shoulders starting to sting.

"He's pretty rough around the edges though, isn't he?"

"I'm going to be really honest with you, Tyresse, and I hope you can accept this cause I do want to be friends with you. I have had feelings for Daryl for a really long time but it took us ages to figure out how to talk about it. We're together now."

"You're not sleeping with him already, are you? He used to be a druggie, I think. You should be careful."

She saw red and got up from the dock in a rage.

"You've gone too far now!"

"I'm just trying to warn you, relax!"

"Get this through your head, Tyresse! Me and Daryl are none of your concern. Let's just go back while I can still be civil with you."

"Hey," he said, approaching her slowly, "hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that...I'm just jealous."

She shook her head tossing her pole in the back of the car and dumping the water out of the fish bucket.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

She walked around to the driver's door and he stopped her.

"I mean it, I'm sorry."

He held his arms out to her and she sighed relenting to a hug.

"I just thought you felt it too when we kissed."

The phrasing was all wrong. They hadn't kissed, he had kissed her and she immediately froze and dropped her water. He had seen it differently, she could hear it in his voice. He had his big arms around her and she pulled her hands back, the hug had gone on long enough.

As she pulled back he took her face in his hands and kissed her again.

She made a frightened sound and tried to push him back. She had her knife but was hesitant to pull a blade on one of their own members over a kiss.

Then he pinned her to the car and she got a chill. She mumble against his mouth.

"Stop.."

He wouldn't even let her speak.

When he did move his mouth back he still held her against the car.

"Tell me you don't feel it too," he said in a dry tone.

"Stop it!"

She fell right to the ground when an arm came around Tyresse's throat.

She looked up and Daryl had him down on the ground. He held him there and let loose on him with words.

"You don't touch her! Don't you ever touch her again!"

She stood up and tried to calm him somehow but he was enraged.

"Relax, Daryl, I didn't hurt her!"

Daryl grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his feet, no small feat considering his size.

His voice dropped to a low growl and he was inches from his face.

"If you have trouble taking no for an answer from her than allow me to explain it to you. You stay away from her or I'll drop you. You ever mess with Carol or any other woman in the group you'll end up with a bolt through you."

"Alright!" He was bigger than Daryl but he was more timid and Daryl meant business, he could see that much.

"Don't you think for a second that I'll hesitate."

"I won't."

"Do we have an understanding?"

"Yeah, Daryl, we're good."

He back up and pointed to Carol standing by the car.

"What do you have to say to her?"

"I'm sorry, Carol. I didn't mean to take it this far."

Carol didn't know quite what to make of it. She knew he'd defend her, he told her he would. It was a little old fashioned the way he jumped in but she loved him for doing it.

"We won't say anything about this to anyone, just don't give us a reason to."

"I won't, it's over."

Tyresse got in the car and drove off down the dirt road.

"Damn it! I'm sorry," Daryl said, pacing back and forth.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I know you can handle yourself but I just lost it."

"I can normally handle myself but that doesn't mean I never need help. I'm glad you did that. How did you know I was here?"

"I asked Rick when I got back. Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?"

"I just forgot last night when we were...in bed. He seemed fine when he asked me, I thought he was over it."

"Well, he better be now!"

"I hope so. I didn't want it to happen like that."

"I have the bike, but I parked a ways back at the road."

She took his hand and started walking back with him.

"I gotta protect you, Carol. This is what I was afraid of most. I can't lose you, so sometimes I might act like this. I don't want you to think I don't see you as capable."

"I get it, it's OK."

They walked in the high summer heat back to the bike and she climbed on behind him. He had her with him again, safe and sound. He could breath again until she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to see Michonne as soon as we get back...I can't wait any longer."

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

The ride back was heaven, she held on tight and he lay one of his hands over hers. He was full of hot anticipation that they'd be able to finally make love soon. His nerves had let up momentarily now that she was back with him.

He couldn't wait to get her back to the prison but wondered where a decent place for sex even was. You could always do it quietly on a filthy, little bunk but he thought it would be nice for it to happen somewhere a little better. It had taken them such a long time to get to this point, he wanted it to be special. A woman like Carol deserved a clean, private place for something like this, but where?

##############

"Michonne, you busy?"

"Hey, Carol. What happened this morning? Daryl looked all freaked out."

Michonne was in her cell, working out. She stayed in excellent shape, she was a formidable force.

"It was nothing, just a misunderstanding. I was wondering if I could get those...supplies we talked about."

"Yeah, just a second."

She reached under her bunk and pulled out a small box filled with condoms.

"Go ahead."

"It's been a hundred years since I used these," Carol laughed.

"I still can't believe our little Daryl is going to get laid," Michonne joked.

"He's definitely going to." Carol grinned and grabbed a few condoms, tucking them in the pocket of her cardigan.

"Have fun!" Michonne laughed and pushed the box back under her bunk before returning to her workout.

"Thanks! I'm making rabbit stew, you interested?"

"Definitely," Michonne smiled.

Carol walked to the kitchen to get cooking, passing Tyresse in the hallway who gave her a small smile. She hoped they could get things back to normal soon. The last thing Carol ever wanted was to hurt anyone, she hoped he'd find someone. She didn't believe deep down that he was the kind of man who did the things he'd done. This world made people desperate for things and changed them, but there was always redemption.

###################

"Why did you go out after her today?" Rick wanted to keep 'in the know' about everything at the prison.

"It's nothing, I just needed to talk to her."

"You two fighting already?"

"Nope, everything is perfect."

"Perfect huh?" Rick grinned, he still couldn't believe they'd finally made a move.

"I'm taking watch with Carol."

"Go ahead, but be careful," Rick added.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean," Rick laughed and kept walking.

##################

Daryl took a walk out into the woods, he needed to clear his head although he should be sleeping. He mentioned to Carol he wanted to take watch with her before he left and so she was going to take a nap first. She had a headache from the heat and he hoped she'd feel better afterward.

He wasn't out for any good reason, he just liked to be in the woods. He found her some wildflowers and carried them back to the prison, feeling a little goofy.

He found a jug in the kitchen and put the flowers into it.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" Michonne asked, grinning.

"Nothing."

"That's really sweet, she'll love them."

"You think?"

"Of course. So...are you two?"

"What?"

"Never mind, none of my business. I'm just happy for you."

He was curious if Carol had gotten the condoms from her so he leaned in close to whisper to her.

"Did Carol come see you and get the...uh?"

"Yes, she did. Enjoy your night, Daryl."

She winked and walked out of the kitchen.

He headed to the tower, there was no way he could sleep now. He put the flowers on the desk and looked around the room, unimpressed with the state of it. This place wasn't good enough for her, for this.

It was all they had though so he'd have to make it work.

He grabbed a few more comfortable blankets, wiped the desk and swept the floor. He was sat on the little couch trying to imagine being alone with her up here now that she was his. He was nervous, he wanted it to be perfect.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at the door.

"Carol?"

"No, it's me."

He opened the door and Michonne walked in holding a dusty bottle of wine.

"What's this?"

"Rick gave it to me, I just though of it after you left. I want you two to have it."

"I can't do that-" he began.

"Please, take it. You two have walked a long road to get together, everyone can see that. Just have a good night, OK? Anything else you need, just ask."

He smiled and took it from her and gave her a quick hug. Rick was lucky to have her, she was one of their strongest members but also incredibly thoughtful.

She left him to his tidying, when he was done he sat with the bottle in his hands, trying to steady his heart.

##############

Carol opened her eyes to the sound of Judith crying and rolled over. She was grateful that her headache has subsided.

She sat up slow looking down at her bare feet. She wondered what time it was and walked into the shower area to clean up and get changed. She felt hungry and her stomach growled, loudly. Her mind instantly went to the stew she'd made earlier.

When she got to the kitchen she found Tyresse was acting normally although he said nothing to her, he simply nodded.

She had some food and asked where Daryl was.

"He's been in the tower all afternoon, didn't come back to eat or anything," Michonne answered.

Carol filled a dish with stew and put a plate over top to carry out to him.

She walked slowly enjoying the anticipation of meeting him. She got to the steps of the tower and heard music, but she thought she must be hearing things.

She gently kicked the door with her foot since her hands were full and waited.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

He opened the door and it was dark inside except for a few candles and he had a radio inside. She handed him the dish and looked around the room like, she had come to the wrong place.

"There was only one cassette I could find so we're stuck with Fleetwood Mac."

"I like that, it's perfect. Where did you get the batteries for the stereo?"

"Michonne. She gave me this too," he said, handing her the bottle.

"She's an angel, isn't she?"

"She really is, Rick's lucky...I'm luckier though."

She blushed a little but he couldn't make it out in the dim light.

"Damn it!" he said suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

"I didn't get any cups."

"Just eat while it's still hot and we'll drink from the bottle like hobos around a trash can, hey?" She laughed and opened the bottle.

It was cheap wine with a twist cap and she handed him the first sip.

He took a long drink and hoped it would settle his nerves. He set it on the small table in front of her and proceeded to eat the food she'd brought him. He was so glad he wouldn't miss out on this. She made a mean bowl of stew as well as being tough as nails, she was perfect.

"Fuck that's good," he said, picking the bowl up and holding it under his chin and devouring it in under 5 minutes.

"You really were hungry!" she said, happy he'd enjoyed it.

"Thanks for that, I was starving."

They sat on the couch feeling the tension of what was to come. It was understood that tonight was the night and he wasn't sure how to make a first move. He figured more wine would be an idea, he was exhausted from feeling nervous.

"Are you OK?" she asked, sensing he was a little off.

"I'm good, really good. I'm just...I'm fine."

She smiled and leaned in slow to kiss his cheek.

"I'm nervous too, it's OK."

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm always a little nervous around you but I like it."

He smiled, at least he wasn't the only one. She lay her arm around his shoulders and rested her head against his upper arm.

"You made it really nice in here," she noted.

"I tried, it's not really a nice place."

"I don't care as long as you're here."

She kissed his neck right below his ear and he closed his eyes...

He couldn't believe where he was and who he was with. She brought her hand to his face and continued to kiss his neck. He felt like everything was happening in slow motion. The feeling of her lips on his skin sent his heart racing. He couldn't fathom what he'd done to win her heart, he was just so glad he had it.

He turned his head to kiss her and the candlelight was flickering in her eyes. She looked beautiful. She kissed him first, it was tentative and sweet. She had been gentle with him right from the start, the only person who ever had been. She always treated him like he deserved consideration, she was different than anyone he'd ever known. She sank sideways onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close to kiss her more.

It was sleepy and unhurried. The tower was full of soft music and flickering candlelight and he dared to start on the buttons of her shirt. He had just enough wine by then to soften his nerves. She held the back of his head and moved toward him on his lap placing her legs on either side of his thighs. He looked right into her eyes as he got to the last button and pushed it back off her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her shoulders and pressed his hands to her back.

He still felt so protective and he knew it would continue to make him crazy but she was worth every moment of panic and pain.

She had been right. If anything ever happened to her he'd die trying to prevent it or be left with the knowledge that he'd gotten to love her.

He kissed her neck and unfastened her bra.

He touched her softly and she sighed leaning her forehead against his.

They were one and she could feel it, nothing would ever really part them.

She stood up long enough to undress and nodded to him to do the same. She pulled his shirt over his head and touched his chest kissing his skin. He got out of his pants and she sat him back down on the couch.

He reached for her and she sank slowly onto his lap. She rolled her hips over him and he clung to her pressing his fingertips into her back.

"Don't you need the-?"

"Just a moment. I want to feel you," she said, proceeding to drive him mad with the sensation of her body on him. So warm and smooth he could barely stand it, holding her tight and kissing her lips like he'd never get to again.

She reached for her shirt eventually and grabbed the condom out of her pocket.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, but come lay down here. OK?"

He took it from her and rolled it on as she lay back on the couch looking up at him.

He lay his big arms on either side of her head and kissed her mouth, neck and shoulders.

She brought her feet up to the small of his back and he moved into her.

She hissed quietly and arched her back. It overwhelmed her and her head turned to the side. She moaned mournfully and pulled him into her with her feet and arms.

He knew she wanted this, he knew she liked it and that she loved him. This was what he thought he'd never have, right here in his arms. He moved steady and she breathed deep and slow letting out a gentle whimper between kisses.

"It feels so good," she whispered against the arm laying beside her cheek.

His hand moved to her hip and he could feel it reaching a point of no return. This was a moment that had been years in the making, he never expected it to last very long.

She could feel his breath catching his throat and sensed he was getting there right with her. She knew nothing would ever top this moment so she tried to save it in her mind. The look on his face, the feel of his touch and every single word he'd said.

################

She lay back on the couch pulling a quilt up to her chin and stretched her legs in his lap. She took the last sip from the bottle and set it on the ground.

"You tired, baby?"

A grin crossed his lips to hear her call him this and he turned to her with a cheeky look.

"Do I get to make up a name for you too?"

"If you want to."

"I'm too tired to think of anything right now but I'll get back to ya."

She chuckled to herself, he really did look exhausted.

"Well, you can sleep now. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"There's a lot to worry about now, same as before. I'm still terrified of losing you but..."

"But what?"

"It's like you said before when you were talking about Rick. If I never got to love you I'd regret it. I'd rather be scared of losing something I have than something I never got to have."

She smiled and got up from the couch.

"Lay down and sleep, baby."

She covered him with the blankets and kissed his forehead.

"Just for a bit though."

"Yep..." she answered.

Carol sat down at the desk and soon she could hear the sound of his sleeping breath and she watched him sleep till morning...

~The End~

_*thanks for reading:) xoxo_


End file.
